dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Mermaid
Detalles *thumb|300x300px|The MermaidTítulo: Ingyeogongju / 잉여 공주 * Título en inglés: Surplus Princess * También conocido como: The Mermaid * Género: Fantasía, Romance, Comedia * Cadena: tvN * Episodios: 10 * Horario: Jueves 23:00 * Período de emisión: 07 de Agosto de 2014 - 09 de Octubre de 2014 Argumento Ha Ni es una princesa sirena que está completamente enamorada de Shi Kyung, un humano, chef de una compañía de alimentos muy importante. Para poder conocer a Shi Kyung, Ha Ni se convierte en humana y comienza a vivir en Surplus House, una casa para las personas que se están preparando para encontrar su primer empleo. Lo complicado es que después de convertirse en humana tendrá sólo 100 días para encontrar a su verdadero amor, de lo contrario se convertirá en burbujas. ¿Será Ha Ni capaz de encontrar el verdadero amor en tan poco tiempo? Reparto *thumb|491x491px|Cuadro de relacionesJo Bo Ah como Kim Ha Ni *Ohn Joo Wan como Lee Hyun Myung *Song Jae Rim como Gwon Shi Kyung * Park Ji Soo como Yun Jin Ah Personas cercanas a Ha Ni *Ahn Kil Kang como Ahn Ma Nyu Surplus House *Kim Seul Gi como Ahn Hye Young *Kim Min Kyo como Do Ji Yong *Nam Joo Hyuk como Park Dae Bak (Big) *Lee Sun Kyu como Lee Sun Kyu JH Food Corporation *Jin Hee Kyung como Hong Myung Hee *Kim Jae Hwa como Kim Woo San *Han So Young como So Dae Li *Kim Jin Hee como Han Gook Ja *Jei como Song Jae Ri Cameos *Crayon Pop (Ep 7) Producción *'Director:' Baek Seung Ryong *'Guionistas:' Park Ran, Kim Ji Soo Curiosidades *En el capítulo 1, Ji Yong menciona a CL de 2NE1 destacando su confianza al cantar "I'm the best". *En el capítulo 1, Hyun Myung recibe un mensaje de texto, y el tono del móvil es el mismo que tiene Gil Ra Im en Secret Garden * En ese mismo capítulo se escucha el opening del anime Shingeki no Kyojin, y se hace una parodia del mismo. *También, en el capítulo 1, muestran una imagen y se escucha el OST del popular drama You Who Came From the Stars. Además también aparece una imagen de Respond 1994. *En el capítulo 2 se hacen varias parodias de populares dramas, como You Who Came From the Stars, Let's Eat y Playful Kiss, utilizando en ocasiones el OST de estos mismos dramas. También se parodia el juego GTA (Grand Theft Auto). * En ese mismo capítulo mencionan a Suzy de Miss A. Y cuando Ha Ni va entrando en la discoteca se escucha "Shut up and let me go" de The Ting Tings. * En el capítulo 3, se escucha la canción "Pretty Woman". * En el capítulo 4, Ji Yong hace una parodia del MV "Crooked" de G-Dragon. En este mismo capítulo, Hye Young, hace una parodia de Frozen. * En el capítulo 5, se disfrazan de los vengadores. * En el capítulo 6, se puede ver un póster de Michael Jackson pegado en la habitación de Big. * Crayon Pop hace un cameo en el capítulo 7, cerca d>el minuto 44. * En el capítulo 9, mencionan a la película americana "500 Days of Summer". Además, en ese capítulo se puede escuchar la canción "50 cm" de IU. * En el capítulo 10, cerca del minuto 11 suena el OST de The Heirs. Por otra parte, Hye Young compara a Big con Choi Young Do personaje del mismo drama. * Hasta el momento no se sabe si va haber una 2ª Temporada. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Movie Daum *Noticias * Ver Online (DramasAsia) * Ver Online (FDoramas) * Descargar (KoreaDescargas) Galería The Mermaid tvN2014-3.png Categoría:TVN Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2014 Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:KDrama2014 Categoría:KDrama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:TVN Categoría:KDrama2014